1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a top plate alignment template and platform device for simply and easily installing multiple pipes, tubes, hoses or rods at multiple angles into the ground from a small surface site. In particular, the present invention is directed to a top plate alignment template and platform device which may be utilized for ground source heat pump installation applications, for anchoring applications, and for installing geophone equipment in seismic applications.
2. Prior Art
Subterranean pipes, tubes, hoses or rods are used in multiple types of applications. One example is ground source heat pumps used in heating and cooling systems for buildings. The earth is utilized as a heat source in the winter and as a heat sink in the summer. A fluid circulation loop is used to exchange heat between the earth and a building. A pump moves the fluid from a heat exchanger through the loop beneath the surface of the earth to exchange heat with the ground before returning to the surface. The fluid loop pipe will contain a mixture of fluid, such as freon, water and antifreeze. A series of pipes or tubes will typically run somewhat vertically in the ground through holes bored from fifty (50) to five hundred (500) feet deep. Pairs of pipes are joined with a u-shaped connector in order to deliver the fluid downhole and then return the fluid to the surface. The pipes are typically installed at regular distances apart from each other, such as twenty (20) feet apart. The bore holes may be filled with a grout surrounding the pipes to provide a thermal connection to the grounding soil or rock. This installation requires moving the drilling equipment multiple times for multiple bores and results in considerable time and surface site disturbance.
Another example is in anchoring applications, where a single or multiple holes are created. A solid core tube or a cable is then installed beneath the surface and grouted into place. Alternatively, rods can be driven into the ground. Anchoring devices can be used for various applications. A non-limiting example would be anchoring of a floating rig or platform to a seabed or to a sea floor.
A further example of another application is detection of seismic signals utilizing sensors in bores beneath the surface of the earth surface. A number of acoustic sensors, such as subterranean geophones convert ground movement to voltage. The geophones are inserted in boreholes delivered to multiple locations beneath the earth. The geophones are utilized to detect seismic activity from the earth or, alternatively, to detect seismic signals that are manmade. The data recovered may be used for tracking seismic activity such as earthquakes. The data may also be utilized for plotting subsurface conditions, such as to predict subterranean oil and gas deposits. Seismic waves produced by explosions or vibration controlled sources are a primary method of underground exploration.
While it is possible to drill multiple holes or bores with drilling or boring equipment, there are costs associated with setting up the drilling equipment and taking down the drilling equipment for each separate bore to be drilled. It would be advantageous to achieve faster mobilization to provide a system with less tear down, moving and set up time and expense than required when drilling multiple bores.
It would also be advantageous to provide a system with the smallest possible surface footprint for drilling or boring multiple subterranean bores.
It would also be advantageous in anchoring applications to have the firmest grip permissible from a single location.
It would also be advantageous to provide a top plate alignment template device that can be installed in a cavity in the ground and then cemented in place to form a solid platform for drilling or boring equipment for multiple holes or bores.
It would also be advantageous to provide a top plate alignment template device that can be utilized as a temporary form for drilling and boring equipment and that may later be removed.